Frustration
by pichu10176
Summary: Sora wants to have a 'normal' relationship so he won't have sex with Riku for a month but Riku won't let that happen now will he. SoraxRiku


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Warning**: Shounen-ai (or yaoi u may call it)

**Pairings**: Sora x Riku

'_Thoughts'_

Started: December 29, 2007 finished in one hour and a half

Released: December 29, 2007

A week. A whole, painful week without having sex with his cute little boyfriend. How much more can Riku take before he goes insane? It all started when Sora and he were in his bedroom…

_Flashback_

_Supple lips were connected with heartily moans and quiet gasps in the air. Both of their shirts were discarded onto the floor. Sora released a soft mewl as Riku nipped his neck. Then he thrust his hips into Sora, both releasing moans. Riku was slowly unbuttoning Sora's pants when suddenly Sora pressed his hands against his chest and gradually pushed him away. _

"_Sora, what's wrong?"_

"_Riku…" he looked away from him, "Do you think that we are just kind of…spending most of our time together by just having sex?"_

_Riku smirked, "No we spend ALL of our time having kinky, hot sex." He pressed his lips against Sora's neck._

_A blush appeared on Sora's face, "Well, then, I think we should stop this and just do things like any other normal couples would do." (1)_

"… _People in normal relationships don't have sex everyday?" Riku lifted his hand and cupped Sora's cheek._

_Sora hid his eyes with his hair, but the blush wouldn't disappear from his face, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I just think… we should spend time going on dates and stuff like that."_

_Riku gave his lover a weird look and rose an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"_

_Sora looked up swiftly into his aquamarine eyes and glared at him, "Fine! No sex for a month!"_

_Riku was shocked, "What?!? If this is one of your jokes then it's not funny!" _

_Sora gave him one of his famous innocent grins which clearly said, 'Have fun surviving this month!'_

_End flashback_

Riku was lucky that he even survived a week, but with three more following weeks just like this, well, everyone knows that it was his fault so he has to deal with it. This is what happens when someone challenges Sora and Riku was losing this battle, badly.

In the morning, Riku would always go to Sora's house to pick him up to go to school together, but today, he felt like he would die if he even looks at Sora. He leisurely got up from his bed and changed into his school uniform and headed off to his uke's house.

When he reached Sora's bedroom, Sora was still sleeping peacefully on his side. He had one hand in a fist against his mouth as if giving it a kiss and the other holding onto the blankets. Riku got irritated when he saw Sora's cute smile emerged on his face.

Sighing, Riku took out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at it for a few minutes and then, unexpectedly, he had this brilliant idea. He grabbed Sora's cell phone and put it on vibrate mode (2) and turned Sora over until his back against the bed. He, then, silently but gently put the cell phone onto Sora's crotch and fortunately for him, Sora didn't even stir a bit. Riku quietly went out of the room and closed the door to give Sora a little bit of respect for what he was about to do next.

Well, more like he didn't want Sora to be suspicious of him doing this. Grinning wildly, he called Sora's cell phone.

_Vrrrrr_

The hot seme heard a very loud squeak and a noisy thump after that. He assumed that Sora had fallen off from his bed onto the cold, wooden floor. A few minutes later, Riku then opened the door and entered the room to find Sora blushing hotly with his hair covering his beautiful sapphire eyes, while covering his private part with his blankets, trying to make it unobvious that he didn't just have a hard-on from the cell phone.

He walked up to Sora and kneeled down gracefully in front of him. Riku put on a surprised face and tilted his head to the side while asking, "Sora, are you all right?"

Sora slowly nodded but didn't look at Riku's face. Instead, he stared at the floor next to him, finding it more interesting than Riku.

Looking at his lover's erection, he pretends to be impressed (3), "Wow Sora, did you just get a hard-on when you looked at your handsome and sexy boyfriend?"

Sora didn't respond to that question and somehow, he had a suspicion that Riku was responsible on how his cell phone was on top of his crotch.

Slowly, big smirk formed on Riku's face, "Want me to help you get rid of it?"

_Owari_

Yup, they skipped school to catch up on what they missed for that week of non-sex. Horny people nowadays. Heheh.

(1) I believe that Sora wouldn't like a just for sex relationship because he first of all is innocent and he doesn't look like that kind of person who would enjoy it as much as Riku.

(2) Sora's phone vibration is really loud like a razor. My friend had one of those and dang it was loud and… shaking thing… lol. It does vibrate with no sound so I think it's called silent mode…

(3)What can you say? Riku is a cocky and a show-off but it just makes him cooler with his awesome body! -

Oh my gosh. The making-out scene was seriously killing me. . I just kept giggling and had linking park on for the first half of it… such a bad song for just a naughty scene like that… heheh. I only had Riku's plan thing for about a month but I didn't know what I can do connect it with anything so I never wrote it until today… what a weird day today. I suddenly got the inspiration to write it… Riku is not obvious is harder to than I thought it was going to be. So far it's like all conversation and not action yet! . so bad

Yeah, Kuro, here. I finally fixed it. xD. Baka neechan!! Making me read this. It's AWKWARD! And hope ya like the stuff I added. Hehehe


End file.
